


Maybe it won't turn out so bad

by QueerlyCute



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, amazing phil is amazing, but hoLY CRAP THE FLUFF, horribly written tho, married, sick!Dan, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerlyCute/pseuds/QueerlyCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is sick. Not too sick, but sick enough to accidentally out him and Phil to around 40,000 people live on camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it won't turn out so bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've ever posted and it's so bad but my friend made me post it so please be gentle ^_^

Dan was sick. Not badly sick, but enough to make him hate absolutely everything around him. Except the literal ray of sunshine that was his husband, Phil Lester. And for some obscure reason Phil didn't mind sick Dan either. He appreciated the extra cuddles and movies, and even got to tweet the stupid things that he did after taking his NyQuil ('Dan just tried to scold the houseplant for being naked. Don't do drugs, kids.'). 

With Dan sick, Phil was doing his livestream, and so far thing we're going great. Until, that is, a slightly drugged up, oversized hoody wearing, cuddle wanting, Dan walked into the lounge looking for his Phil. 

"And with Dilissocoollike at number one, you win sick Dan's used tissues! Yay, sell them on eBay, somebody will want them."  
He looked up to see his groggy spouse walk into the room.  
"Phiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllll? I want cuddles." Dan pouted and before Phil could respond he had collapsed, basically in his lap.  
"Dan, I'm sort of.. Uh.." Phil couldn't finish his sentence, but gestured to the laptop, avoiding looking at the chat.  
"Can't you finish the video later? Just edit this out I'm lonely." He snuggled further into the crook of Phil's neck. He let him, still slightly off put by the situation.  
"Bear, honey this is a live stream. I can't edit it out, it's already gone." He seemingly didn't care for a few seconds then realisation hit him like a truck. He bolted upright and looked at the chat, with all the cap locks and screenshots and '#phanisreal omg' comments.  
"Oh shit..."  
"And that concludes today's live stream, thanks for being here to witness this unplanned and slightly concerning interaction between me and a very, very sick Dan. I look forward to seeing tumblr later." And with that Phil ended the stream, shut his laptop and looked towards the brunette.  
"I'm so sorry, babe you know I didn't mean..." Dan trailed off, tears prickling his eyes.  
"I know. You don't need to worry yet, lets just watch a movie right now, hey?" Phil smiled and kissed his forehead before getting up and choosing a DVD to watch, then snuggling back down to Dan, who slowly forgot the worries of the world and fell asleep in his perfect husbands arms. 

~~~

"Hello Internet!" Dan did his signature two-finger salute at the camera.  
"As you can see I'm no longer dying of the plague, so it's back to facing my responsibilities. Yay!" He made a sarcastic face at the camera before continuing.  
"So as you all probably know, being the total fuck up I am, last week, live on camera I accidentally outed Phil and I. So here is the man himself to help me talk about the incredible situation, AmazingPhil!" He gestured and Phil scooted over next to Dan on the bed.  
"Hi everyone!" He smiled sweetly at the camera  
"So, since you already know that Phil and I are a couple, I'm just going to say it." He lifter his left hand, showing a silver band. "Phil and I are married! Yep, Phan is not only real, but has been since 2009!" He giggled as Phil made an explosion motion with his hands.  
"Me and Dan have talked about this loads over the past week and since we really can't undo the whole thing, we decided to just completely come out. We don't care if we loose subscribers or gain them, I'm just happy that I'm married to this spork." Dan blushed and looked down, still feeling butterflies in his stomach even after almost 3 years of marriage.  
"Really, Phil?! God they're totally going to think you're the better husband now!" The blue-eyed man giggled and replied  
"Well then they're not wrong are they? Huh?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Ok, so before this video gets flagged, bye!" He quickly turned off the camera and turned to the still laughing Phil. He tackled him to the bed in a massive bear-hug, remembering how he got his nick name. He lay there with him, content on just staying next to him. Maybe coming out was a bad idea, but maybe it just turn out ok.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please comment bc that really helps. Thanks for reading, <3


End file.
